


Show on the Road

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: After a good run, Buddy wants Baby to take him for a drive to cool down, and Buddy has his hand between Baby's legs the entire time. Poor Baby can't help it, and he's swerving all over the road because Buddy won't stop saying the dirtiest stuff in his ear. It ends with Buddy fucking Baby over the hood of the car on the side of the road where anyone could see.





	Show on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scxttlang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scxttlang).



Darling and Griff get out of the car, but Buddy doesn’t budge. Baby’s a man of few words, but his raised eyebrow says it all.

“I’m not ready to go inside yet. Let’s drive around, just you and me.”

Baby hesitates for a moment, but Buddy’s looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a crooked grin, and he finds himself restarting the engine without even being aware of doing so until he hears the engine purr.

“Where to?” Baby asks.

“Expressway, downtown, doesn’t matter. I trust you.”

Baby nods, and hits the gas. They speed out of the garage and are back out on the road. There’s not a ton of traffic at this time of day, and Baby takes full advantage. He doesn’t drive at heist-level speeds, but he breaks past eighty in no time.

Buddy rolls down his window and whoops with joy. He’s like a big puppy. A dangerous puppy, but lovable in his own way.

Once he’s shouted himself hoarse, he sits back down and rolls up his window before collapsing against into his seat.

“Baby, I feel like a million bucks.”

“Don’t you mean ten million bucks?” Baby asks.

It makes Buddy laugh.

“Fuck, I like you,” Buddy says.

They drive in comfortable, companionable silence for a few minutes, Baby’s eyes trained on the road, when he feels a hand grip his knee. He flinches away from the touch.

“Oh, come on,” Buddy says. “You’ve never jerked off while driving? No road head? Nothing?”

“I don’t like mixing business with pleasure.”

Baby swallows, and Buddy puts his hand back.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Well, trust seemed a tad extreme, but he supposes Buddy had never done wrong by him. He nods in agreement.

“Okay, so let me do this. It’s fun. You’ll love it.”

Baby’s skeptical, but he doesn’t flinch away when Buddy’s hand moves from his knee to his thigh to his crotch. Baby jerks the wheel suddenly to the right when Buddy squeezes his cock through his jeans, and Buddy laughs.

“Easy! I haven’t even done anything yet!”

Buddy keeps stroking him through his pants, and Baby keeps his eyes glued to the road, his hands wrapped in a death grip around the wheel. He feels Buddy’s other hand reach over, and suddenly, he’s undoing the button and zipper on his jeans and reaching inside his boxers to pull him out.

Baby doesn’t realize that he’s closed his eyes until he hears the long, loud wail of a horn. His eyes fly open and he slams his foot on the break, swerving them to the shoulder of the road.

“Fuck shit, man!” Buddy says. “What the fuck happened?”

Baby pants, chest heaving. He licks his lips, but he can’t think of anything to say. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before.

“Fuck,” Buddy repeats, but this time he’s smiling and laughing breathlessly.

He leans over the center consul and captures Baby’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. His hand returns to his dick, and Baby whines.

“God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Buddy says. “I wanna fuck you right here where everyone can see you. I want them to see how badly you want me.”

“Buddy,” Baby keens into his mouth.

Buddy moans and strokes harder, faster.

“Fuck, Baby. If you feel this good, this alive in my hand, I can’t imagine what you’d feel like wrapped around my cock. Begging to let you come.”

“ _Buddy_.”

“What, Baby?”

“Please?”

Buddy’s so shocked that his hand stops moving, and Baby’s hips mindlessly thrust up, bereft at the loss of friction.

“What?”

“Please. Please do all of that. Please?”

“Shit. Shit! Yes, fuck. Get out of the car. Go on. Shit. I think I’ve got lube in here.” He opens the glove compartment. “Yes!”

Baby moves before his brain can talk him out of it, tell him how stupid he is and how reckless. How this could get them fined, arrested. How would they explain that to Doc? How would they—

Baby’s train of thought is cut off when Buddy slams him over the hood. His pants are already down past his hips, and when Buddy crowds in close, Baby can tell he’s done the same for himself. Baby’s cheek is pressed against the hot metal hood, and he watches cars zip by while he feels cold lube drip down his crack.

“I’m gonna—”

“Do it. Just do it!” he yells.

This is so stupid. He’s so nervous, his knees shake when Buddy presses a finger into him. Everyone’s fucking watching them. He can see heads turn. Buddy doesn’t seem to notice or care. He just shoves another finger in while Baby feels like glass about to shatter.

“Buddy?”

His voice cracks and a soothing hand presses itself right between his shoulder blades.

“Shhh, I’ve got you. Just think of how many people in those passing cars were wishing they were you right now.”

Something blunt presses between his cheeks, and Baby holds his breath. Buddy pushes into him with relative ease, and Baby thinks he’s going to fly apart. He squirms on Buddy’s cock as the sun beats down overhead and the rush of cars sends a breeze over his naked ass.

“Buddy,” he begs.

“I know. Fuck, I _know_. I never—I never thought anyone would. But you?”

He’s speaking in half-sentences, but the words manage to pierce his heart anyway. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. No one had wanted him like this before, nor so desperately either.

Buddy is rough, but he is not selfish. He rests across Baby’s back, left hand pinning left hand, but his right comes down under Baby to jerk his own hard cock in time to his rapid thrusts. 

“Come on, Baby. Let them see you. Let them see how good you are.”

With a shout that sounds like a sob, Baby comes ropes over the hood of Doc’s navy blue sedan.

“Fuck!” Buddy grunts.

It only takes Buddy a few more seconds to catch up, losing his rhythm towards the end, moaning and clutching Baby to him tighter and tighter until every last drop was wrung out of him.

Buddy sighs like a gust of wind and slowly back off and out of Baby. Baby lets out one mournful shriek at the brief pain and sense of loss before swallowing his shame and pushing himself off the hood with shaking arms to face Buddy.

“God, Baby, you were…”

Buddy trails off, his eyes wandering over the pretty picture he had made. The kid looked wrecked: clothes disheveled, skin glistening with sweat, come on his lower belly and the hood of the car. He looks beautiful.

“Let’s get you home, huh?”

Baby nods, slowly, as though in a trace. He has too many emotions, too many sensations, coursing through him to formulate a verbal response. This sort of feeling was going to need a whole new playlist.

“Come on. Let’s fix you up.”

And, with cars still speeding past them, Buddy first fastens his own pants and then goes over and pulls up and fastens Baby’s. Buddy looks uneasy.

“Tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m—I’m okay.”

Buddy nods.

“Good. I’ll drive. You look, well…”

The keys are still in the ignition, and Buddy hops into the driver’s seat, letting his sentence trail off into nothingness. Baby sits in the passenger seat with a wince and a hiss.

“We can wash up when we get home, if you want.”

Baby nods. He kind of liked the idea of Buddy cleaning him and putting him back together after tearing him apart.

“You’re a good kid, Baby.”

Buddy pats his knee before starting the engine once more.


End file.
